Toothbrushes and Magic
by pellyeve93
Summary: Colgate decides to let Trixie stay with her for awhile and soon starts to develop feelings for the show-pony. A fluffy TrixiexColgate story.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N:) This was originally uploaded to deviantART, but I decided to fix a few things and make the story better. Hope you like!

Chapter One

Rainbow Dash flew into the air. "Why that little-!".

"Just let her go," said Twilight Sparkle, "Maybe someday she'll learn her lesson."

Colgate watched as Trixie galloped away. She began to gallop after her.

"Trixie! Trixie wait!" she called.

"What?! Hissed Trixie, turning around. "Have you come to mock Trixie? If so, she does not want to hear it!"

"No," said Colgate softly, blushing and lowering her head, "I just wanted to say I thought you were amazing. I could never do any of those magic tricks."

Trixie smirked, feeling a little pleased with herself.. "But Trixie couldn't vanquish an Ursa _Minor_," she reminded the admiring pony.

"So! Who cares? You're still really great at magic," assured Colgate.

"Trixie cares! No pony will care about Trixie now. Sure Trixie is _amazing_ at magic, but she has no brilliant story to tell now!"

"_I care about you,"_ thought Colgate, "Well… We'll make up a more believable story!".

"We'll?" said the showpony, surprised.

Colgate blushed again, cursing herself for saying what she had just said, "Well, I was thinking… If you need some place to stay, well, you could stay with me. Just a thought…" her voice trailed off.

"Well, Trixie does need a place to stay seeing as that _beast_ ruined her cart," said Trixie, trying to act like she didn't care, though this pony, who she'd never met before's kindness touched her heart.

Colgate smiled, "Let's go salvage what's left of your cart. I know somepony who might be able to fix it."

After collecting what was left of Trixie's cart, the two ponies went back to Colgate's small house.

"This is my house. I think I have a spare bed somewhere," said the light blue pony. She walked back out to the garden to collect Trixie's things.

"It's…. nice," said Trixie looking around. Colgate shut the door,

"I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." She led Trixie upstairs to a room with a few boxes, a clothes rail, and a bed. Colgate got a blanket and pillow from underneath the bed.

"Trixie guesses this will do," said the unicorn as she began to make the bed. "Where are you going?"

Colgate galloped out of the room and came back in with a toothbrush in her mouth. She dropped it in front of Trixie.

"Brushie?" she asked looking up at her, the light blue pony's eyes wide.

"What?" asked Trixie, looking confused. Colgate levitated the brush up and started brushing her mane. She levitated it in front of Trixie's face.

"Brushie," she said again.

"Why don't you just do it yourself?" asked the dark blue pony.

"I like when other ponies brush my mane."

"Fine," said Trixie levitating the brush up and brushing Colgate's mane. _"What a strange pony_," she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Colgate happily muttered, "Brushie, brushie, brushie," as Trixie brushed her mane.

After five minutes, Trixie said loudly, "Trixie is exhausted. She might as well get some rest right now."

"Don't you want something to eat?" asked Colgate, turning around.

"Um, okay. Trixie supposes she could wait a little longer," said Trixie, yawning as she followed Colgate downstairs.

"I haven't gone shopping for a few days," said Colgate getting a small cake out of her fridge, "So all I have is cake."

Trixie sat down at the table. Colgate levitated a slice of cake up and dropped it down in front of Trixie. Normally she didn't use magic, just her hooves and mouth, but she thought it would be more polite to use magic when she had a guest. She then sat down with her own slice.

"I'm going to the market tomorrow," she said breaking the silence, "You can come if you want."

Trixie glared at her as if she was being stupid on purpose. "You really think that would be a good idea? Don't be so stupid! All the ponies here absolutely hate me!" said Trixie, with a bit of anger to her voice.

Colgate looked hurt. "No. I'm sorry," she answered quietly, looking down, continuing eating, wishing she hadn't said that.

Trixie felt bad now and regretted her harsh tone. She had only known the mare for about an hour and she had been nothing but nice to her. She felt awful for being so hostile to her. Should she say sorry?

"Trixie is extremely tired. Good night," she said, quickly trotting upstairs to her room.

"It's just the way she is," Colgate told herself, "She didn't mean it." She sadly walked to her bedroom. She sat down in front of her mirror and started brushing her mane again.

"Brushie, brushie, brushie," she muttered half-heartedly. Colgate put the toothbrush down and went to bed.

Trixie woke up early the next morning. She still felt bad about being mean to Colgate. Why did she have to push everypony that tried to be nice to her away? She was just so used to being alone, and so used to ponies ignoring her. Colgate was one of the only ponies to show Trixie kindness.

Hearing noises downstairs, Trixie decided to get up.

"Good morning Trixie," said Colgate, looking up, "Are you sure you don't wanna come to the market?"

"Yes," answered Trixie. She was about to apologize for being mean last night but couldn't find the words. There was an awkward silence for about thirty seconds.

"There's a bit of cake left in the fridge for breakfast," said Colgate, breaking the silence. "I'll be back in an hour."

"If any pony asks, Colgate," said Trixie as Colgate was about to leave. "Trixie isn't here, okay."

Colgate nodded and trotted out the door.

As Colgate walked through the market, Rainbow Dash flew right by her.

"Hey Colgate!" she began. "Why'd ya run off after that jerk Trixie last night?"

"W-well, I just wanted to, um…. Ask her a question!" answered Colgate nervously.

"What kinda question would you wanna ask a mean meanie pants like Trixie? If I was to ask a meanie pants a question, it'd be, "Why are you such a meanie?!" asked Pinkie Pie, jumping from out of nowhere, giving Colgate a fright.

"Oh you know. Just… questions," said Colgate trying to get away from them. "Oh, look at the time! Well I must get going!" she said galloping off.

"Did any pony ask anything?" question Trixie as Colgate ran in the door.

"Umm, no. No pony asked anything," answered Colgate as she put her groceries away.

When she was finished, Colgate ran up to her bedroom and got her toothbrush again. She ran back down the stairs and dropped the toothbrush in front of Trixie again.

"Brushie?" she asked her with wide eyes.

"Why don't you brush Trixie's mane this time," said Trixie quickly, "But not with that thing. Go and get my brush."

Colgate got her brush and began brushing Trixie's mane.

"Your mane is really pretty," said Colgate admiringly, stroking the show-pony's long mane, smiling.

Trixie smirked. "Trixie knows."


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N:) Welp… this was the last semi- completed chapter I had on my computer ;n; Now I'm just gonna have to rack my brains for ideas! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited!

Chapter Three

Colgate lay in bed, thinking about Trixie. She had stayed with her for three days now and they had both grown on each other . Colgate had liked her at first but now, well now, she.. she thought she loved her. She was going to miss her when she left tomorrow. Really miss her. Even if Trixie had been a little hostile at first, she was, nicer now. It was great having another pony to brush her mane.

Trixie was thinking about Colgate in her room. Even if she had been a little annoying, if not a little strange, she had grown on her too. It was obvious Colgate liked her. Really, really liked her. Trixie liked her too. A lot. She just wasn't sure how Colgate felt. Even though they only knew each other three days, Trixie was going to miss her. Colgate was her only friend.

"So I guess this is goodbye," said Colgate sadly while they two were eating breakfast.

"I doesn't have to be," said Trixie looking up.

Colgate looked at her confused. "But you have to leave today."

"Trixie would like to make you her…Entourage!"

"Really! Well okay," said Colgate, although she wasn't quite sure what entourage meant, she was glad she'd get to stay with Trixie awhile longer.

"Well then go get some things and follow Trixie," said Trixie, happy that she wasn't going to be alone when she travelled. And happy that she'd still get to see Colgate.

Colgate couldn't help but squeal with excitement when she got upstairs. She was Trixie's entourage now. Whatever that meant. So they'd still be able to be friends. Good friends. Maybe even… more than friends? Colgate blushed, thinking it was weird thinking about other ponies like that. Other _mares_. She had never felt like this about another pony before, in fact, she never really had that many friends. Colgate had always been an outcast, shunned for her weirdness. Sometimes she'd cry at night when she thought about how mean other fillies were to her when she was young.

But Colgate didn't feel sad now, she felt happy, happy, happy!

She didn't have that many things to bring; just her brush really. And she wasn't going to miss her house because her neighbours were probably the most noisy ponies in Equestria. You'd swear their house was always under construction. And Colgate knew she wouldn't miss any of the ponies here. Though most of them were kind hearted, she'd never really felt close to any of them. In fact, she didn't have any friends in Ponyville.

"Are you nearly ready? Trixie has places to go and people to see!" said a familiar voice from the kitchen. Colgate grabbed the small bag she'd packed in her mouth and raced down the stairs.

"Umm, Colgate?" called Trixie as the two mares trotted down the street.

"Yes?" Colgate looked up at her companion.

"Trixie would like to say…. to say.. thank you." Trixie surprised herself, as this was possibly the first bit of kindness she'd shown to anypony.

"Oh! Don't mention it. That's what friends are for!" Colgate smiled at the show-pony.

"We're… friends?"

"Well, of course. If you want to be that it is." Colgate looked down, feeling stupid.

"Trixie would like that." Both the mares smiled at each other and continued to trot down the empty street. It was quite dark out, and it was getting cold.

"Trixie is rather tired and cold and would like to call it a night."

"Mmm, me too."

Although this entourage thing seemed like a good idea, there was one problem; Trixie only had one bed.

"Well… this is a problem," said Colgate, giggling.

Trixie thought for a moment, "Trixie thinks maybe we could, umm, share her bed."

Colgate stopped giggling and looked at Trixie, "I guess that could work, if it's okay with you, that is."

And so, both the mares ended up sharing the bed.

As it was getting very cold, Colgate couldn't help but snuggle up to Trixie, ignoring the irritated sigh. But the thing was, Trixie had no problem sharing her bed. Because she was starting to… to fall in love. "I'm in love" was a phrase Trixie never thought about or used… until now. She couldn't believe this weird, no, _limited edition _pony was the reason her heart was beating so fast.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N:) So umm…. My mind is in a thick fog, BUT I think I can manage! Thank you so much to everyone who's followed, favourited or reviewed! Oh and, you wouldn't mind if I sorta like, turned this into a adventure thingy? As in, something actually happens?! There's only so much you can do with _just_ fluff.

* * *

Chapter 4

Colgate had been travelling with Trixie for the last five months and had really gotten to know the mare. Sure she was demanding and bossy, but the two had become close friends, and Trixie had opened up to Colgate about how she felt when she hadn't a friend at all. Trixie had finally realised how wonderful it was to have a friend like Colgate; a friend who listened and cared. She didn't feel as bitter.

And as for Colgate, she no longer felt like a social outcast. She'd met many new ponies, and realised that not _everypony_ hated her! She just needed to be more optimistic. And it sure was great to have Trixie there to brush her mane.

While travelling around Equestria, the two mares had decided to stop in Canterlot. Colgate was excited, as she'd heard so much about it but had never been there.

It was so different from Ponyville. Everypony was so… so… refined.

"All these ponies seem so perfect!" hissed Colgate into Trixie's ear.

"Mm, but Trixie doesn't see a problem with that. It's _much _better than that Ponyville place in Trixie's opinion.

Colgate sighed, but she had gotten used to Trixie ridiculing Ponyville, because after all, that was the place where her life had been changed for what seemed the worst at the time.

Colgate looked around again and spotted what seemed like a familiar pony. It seemed to be… Twilight Sparkle!

"Look Trixie! It's Twilight!"

Now, Colgate hadn't had many friends in Ponyville, but Twilight was always very kind to her, so it only seemed polite to go and say hello.

"You mean that little brat that shamed Trixie in front of everypony else?! Trixie refuses to talk to her!" Trixie held her head high, not even bothering to where Colgate was pointing.

Colgate muttered something under her breathe about trying to be civil, and then galloped over to where Twilight Sparkle was standing.

"Hi Twilight!" she chirruped.

"Oh hello there Colgate! I haven't seen you for _months_! What brings you to Canterlot?"

Colgate gestured towards where Trixie was standing, head still in the air.

"I've been with Trixie for the last few months. We decided to come here to see what Canterlot was like."

"Oh, well I hope you like it here. And I knew Trixie had a good side, like I always say; never jud-"

Twilight was cut off by a voice coming from down the street.

"Twwiillighttt! You said you'd wait for me!" yelled Spike, his face covered by all the scrolls he was carrying.

"Well," began Twilight, "I think we'd better get going." She giggled. "Nice seeing you Colgate!"

Colgate watched as Spike tripped and dropped all the scrolls, and then giggled a little as Twilight Sparkle and Spike chased after them.

She trotted back over to Trixie. "You know," Trixie looked up at Colgate upon hearing her voice, "You should try to be civil towards others that you… don't like, Trixie. It makes you a better pony."

Trixie scowled and opened her mouth, prepared to give a snappy reply, but when she saw Colgate sigh and turn away, she began to wonder. Even though she had become less bitter, she realised her bossiness and spitefulness must be irritating Colgate. She felt…. Guilty.

Trixie felt confused, as she had never really felt guilty before. What was she supposed to do? Apologise? But it was so not like her.

Trixie gulped and said in a quiet voice, "Colgate.. Trixie would like to say… sorry. She realises that maybe her attitude can be a tad bit annoying. Trixie is sorry."

She had tried to make it look like it was no big deal, but Trixie could feel herself blushed and cursed herself.

"Oh don't be sorry Trixie," said Colgate, confused. She'd never thought that Trixie of all ponies, would apologise to her. "It's fine. Really!"

"Well, then we should start walking then. This street corner is starting to bore Trixie."

Colgate happily agreed, but soon the two started to feel awkward as they walked around aimlessly.

"So," began Colgate, "Do you like…. Umm… potatoes?"

Colgate mentally face-hoofed at her stupidity. Potatoes?! Really?!

Trixie just looked at her companion and started laughing.

"Potatoes?! Are you being serious, Colgate?" said Trixie as she tried to stop laughing.

Colgate blushed and looked down. "I was just trying to start a conversation!" Her voice seemed annoyed, but soon her started laughing too.

"Well, Trixie does like potatoes, seeing as you've asked."

"I like potatoes too." Colgate started spluttering again because of how stupid she sounded.

"You know, Trixie," said Colgate once she had gained composure again, "I'm really glad we're friends."

Trixie stared at her before mumbling what sounded like, "Trixie is too. "

And both the mares were quiet for the rest of their walk.

* * *

Hope you liked! And woo-hoo! Chapters are getting sort of longer! ^u^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(A/N:) Hnnngg I might take a weeny little break after this chapter because I seriously am having a hard time thinking of ideas. Enjoy ze chapter!

* * *

Trixie and Colgate were back in Colgate's last house in Ponyville. As the two were travelling, Colgate had gotten some form of flu and they had decided it would be best to cease travelling for awhile.

As they were near Ponyville, Colgate asked if she could stay at her house, just until she'd gotten better.

Trixie had agreed, but made sure Colgate knew that see wasn't leaving her house.

"Trixie still does not wish to talk to any of the ponies here. She will stay in your house until we must leave. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Trixie," said Colgate between coughs, too tired to argue.

She really did hate being sick. At least she had Trixie to keep her company now, but in the past she would just lie in bed alone. Trixie was trying her hardest to be kind and gentle, even going out of her way to make food, which was extremely rare for the show-pony.

Colgate knew Trixie would go back to her normal self once she was better, and though she wouldn't admit it, kind of missed her friend's sharp attitude. Trixie was also missing the weird and funny Colgate. She hated seeing her ill and unable to do anything.

Trixie had a go at making soup for the first time. It was quite a cold day, so it seemed best to make soup, even if she was a bit clueless about how to do it.

Using an old recipe book she had found in one of Colgate's cupboards, Trixie had made a not-bad soup.

Carefully carrying it upstairs to Colgate's bedroom, she couldn't help but feel proud of herself.

"_And all the other ponies said Trixie couldn't cook,_" she thought to herself, "_Whose laughing now?_"

As Trixie entered Colgate's room, her heart melted at the adorable sight that met her.

Colgate was lying on her stomach, with parts of her mane covering her eyes, and was softly snoring.

Trixie couldn't help but feel a bit irritated though, as the parts of Colgate's mane covering her eyes flew up every time she exhaled.

Trixie set the tray with the bowl of soup aside, and trotted over to Colgate's bed. She brushed Colgate's mane out of her eyes and gently patted the top of her sleeping friend's head.

Colgate stirred in her sleep; rolling over and mumbling. Trixie felt panic grip her, hoping Colgate would stay asleep, and not noticed what she had done.

Thankfully, Colgate stayed asleep. Trixie wasn't too sure what to do with the bowl of soup, as she didn't really want to wake her friend.

Sighing she trotted back downstairs and set the soup aside. She lay down on the couch and let sleep cast its peaceful spell on her.

* * *

(A/N:) Sorry for the shortness! I'll try and update soon-ish!


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N:) OHMIGAWD I am so sorry for not updating for like, ever! I was busy and had to study for Christmas tests and MEH! I've been putting off writing another chapter for this for awhile but here it is! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, or followed!

Chapter 6

After Colgate had recovered from her sickness, Trixie and her decided to stay at Colgate's house in Ponyville. It had been Trixie's idea to stay, oddly enough, though she refused to leave the house during the busy afternoons when other ponies would be able to see her and maybe mock her.

Colgate had tried to assure her that the ponies in Ponyville weren't like that, and would try to be her friend, but it didn't work. Trixie would stay in Colgate's house until it got dark, then her and Colgate would go for a walk around the quiet streets.

These walks were lovely, and were often silent. That's what Colgate loved. She didn't feel like she _had_ to talk to Trixie. Even with the silence it never felt awkward. It felt… right.

Though on one of the walks, on a rather cold night, Colgate decided to say something. Something that changed everything.

You see, she was in love. In love with a certain bossy showpony. In love with Trixie. But being so shy and scared of Trixie maybe leaving her, Colgate had decided to keep her feelings to herself.

But on that cold night, Colgate had a sudden strange thought.

"_What if Trixie feels the same?_"

This strange, small thought is what made Colgate say what she did.

It was around ten o'clock at night. Trixie and Colgate had been walking for awhile now, and were talking a bit.

"Trixie?" called Colgate quietly after their last conversation had died.

"Yes?"

Colgate gulped and cleared her throat, trotting slower.

"I-I was wondering if… if you have ever been in love with another pony…"

Trixie stopped suddenly and stared at Colgate. "Why would you ask this?"

"Because… because I love you!" Colgate yelled before she turned and galloped away, leaving a dumbfounded Trixie in the middle of a dark street.

When she got home, Colgate ran up to her room and threw herself on her bed.

"Why did I do that?!" she asked aloud, hiding under the blankets.

Rolling over and shoving her face in her pillow, she began to sob, thinking that Trixie must hate her. Thinking that she was once again, completely alone and friendless all because of her confession. Thinking that all these thoughts were true.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N:) This chapter was written at midnight on my phone so I apologise for any awful spelling and the shortness. I'm guessing this is the final chapter. Enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed!

Colgate fell asleep about an hour after her confession to Trixie. She felt awful, alone and guilty. What if she'd ruined their friendship completely? Colgate knew that if she had ruined it for them, she wouldn't be the only one who'd be upset. Trixie needed a friend. Trixie would never admit it but she did. Colgate couldn't imagine how hard it would be for Trixie to be all alone again after months of having a companion.

After Colgate's sudden confession, Trixie didn't know what to do. In a way she was flattered and delighted to know that some pony loved her, but at the same time she was very shocked. And to be honest, Trixie didn't feel the same way.

Sure she was very good friends with the mare and cared about her, but she didn't love her. Trixie didn't really love anypony now. And to have Colgate confess to her like that, completely out of the blue, it shocked her. Trixie had a feeling that the expression on her face after Colgate had yelled those three words must have given the poor mare the idea that Trixie absolutely hated her, which wasn't true. Trixie liked Colgate, she cared about her but she definitely did not love her.

Colgate woke up the next morning, her pillow still damp from her tears. She got up and looked across the room to the small mirror that hung on the wall. Grabbing her brush, she trotted over to it and began to brush her messy mane.

"Brushie... brushie... brus-hie.."

Her voice cracked as she whispered, and Colgate began to sob. Everything reminded her of Trixie. Her best friend. Her only friend.

Colgate dropped the brush on the floor and trotted downstairs, hoping that she'd see Trixie there. As she was about to turn the corner, she stopped.

"Please... please be there!" Colgate whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

Very slowly creeping around the corner, she strained her ears to see if she could hear Trixie breathing.

Nothing. No sound at all.

Colgate opened her eyes an sighed loudly.

"Maybe she'll be back later," she told herself, making her way over to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

As she passed the front door, a small, neatly folded piece of paper on the door mat caught her eye.

This was an unusual sight to see as Colgate very rarely received any letters at all. The blue pony stared at it for a moment before leaning down and picking the note up in her mouth. She brought it into the kitchen with her and left it on the table.

"I'll read after breakfast," Colgate muttered.

When Colgate had finished eating her breakfast of bread, cheese and milk, she picked up the note again.

"Dearest Colgate" was written on it. The writing style wasn't something Colgate recognised.

She carefully unfolded it, smoothing out the paper and laying it in the table. Colgate's eyes scanned over it, stopping when they reached the end of the note.

"Regards, The Great and Powerful Trixie."

Two words. Two words that made Colgate's eyes well up with tears. She needed to read the note now, no matter how much she didn't want to.

"Dearest Colgate,

Your confession shocked Trixie. She had no idea that you felt this way at all but... As much as Trixie hates to say, she doesn't love you back. But please, dear Colgate, know that Trixie is extremely thankful for everything you've done for her. You've been the only pony to show her any kindness. Thank you for everything Colgate. Trixie will never forget you. She would love to stay but... it seems like that would be a tad bit awkward. Trixie is sorry. Again, thank you so much Colgate. You're a good mare.

Regards, The Great and Powerful Trixie."

After reading the letter and wiping away her tears, Colgate knew she had to try and move on. But she would keep that letter and would never forget all the times she'd spent with The Great and Powerful Trixie.

The End.

(A/N:) It's short and silly, I know. I just wanted to finish this and not let the story die. Sorry for any silly spelling mistakes, my phone's keyboard sucks. Again, thanks to everyone who took their time to read. Have a nice life!


End file.
